


爱你到永远 A translation of You Eternally You by ProneToRelapse

by sherrystoneage



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 欲求不满康纳酱, 甜死人不偿命
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrystoneage/pseuds/sherrystoneage
Summary: “我永远都不要失去你。”





	爱你到永远 A translation of You Eternally You by ProneToRelapse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You, Eternally You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093164) by [ProneToRelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse). 



> 本文为翻译作品。
> 
> 原作：You, Eternally You  
> 原作者：ProneToRelapse

“你没必要这么做，你知道。”

“我想要。”

甚至在他自己听来，这话都很空洞。不过康纳已经做好了自己的决定。他不会退缩。即使他拿着改锥将平头没入自己LED的底部时手还是发着抖。镜子中，它稳定地闪着黄光。

“它是你的一部分，”汉克温柔地说。水池上，他的眼睛与康纳在镜中相接。“你没有必要摘掉它。”

“它除了能指认我作为仿生人的身份以外没有任何其他意义，”康纳说着，没有抱怨，只是实事求是。“它只有装饰作用。没有它我的所有机能也都正常运转。”

“我明白，”汉克对他说。“但它确实是你的一部分。”

康纳放下改锥，沉重地倚在水槽边。“我不知道该怎么办，”他小声地说。“我 _知道_ 它是我的一部分，有的时候我也挺喜欢它的，只是…我不喜欢它是人们看到我时所注意到的第一件事。它将我标记为异类。”

“你 _就是_ 不同的，”汉克说。“你就是你。有它没它都不会减少我对你愚蠢的塑料屁股的爱哪怕一分。不过我得承认，我已经习惯不看它发什么光就能知道你在想些什么了。”

康纳勉强笑了笑。他的LED最近一直是个敏感话题。仿生人们对于该不该去除它的观点持旗鼓相当的两派意见。康纳的感受也一样，从中间完美的一分为二，平衡在刀尖上，完全没法选择究竟该往哪边倒。

“如果能让你感觉好点，”汉克建议道，“我敢肯定，如果你之后决定想要回来，你还是可以换一个新的装上去的嘛。”

这确实听起来感觉好那么点。这讨厌的东西现在渐渐平静了下来，甚至变成了蓝色。

康纳不愿被自己的内在属性所定义。他思考，他感受，他爱，他恨。他的电路和生物组件并不会让他少一分“人性”，所以为什么要让这一个小圈圈给他带来如此之多的困扰呢？

康纳转过身，不再隔着镜子而是用自己的双眼直面汉克耐心的双眸。他举起改锥。汉克立刻接了过去。

“你能帮我摘掉它吗？”他低声说道。“求你了？”

汉克温软的微笑让康纳心口发疼。他拉起仿生人的手，领着他走向客厅，让他坐在沙发上好让他们肩并肩，汉克坐在他右边有LED的一侧。

“我会试着不弄疼你，”汉克说。“如果有需要的话，抓紧我。”

改锥小心地伸入了元件下方，康纳伸手抓住了汉克的膝盖。他让自己深呼吸，眼睛盯着咖啡桌面上的一个小划痕。闭上眼会让他更不好受。

汉克动作缓慢而轻柔，将改锥探到LED下方，轻微转动着让它松脱。这有点刺痛，康纳抽动着，在连接器终于脱落时畏缩了一下。他的手指紧紧攥着汉克的膝盖，如果他弄痛他了，汉克也没有表现出来分毫。

随着一声金属的弹击，LED松脱下来落在了汉克等待着的手掌心里。它闪了一下蓝，两下黄，接着暗红，最后熄灭。康纳感到自己太阳穴处的皮肤又重新长好。

他没感觉有任何不同。这让他如此焦虑困扰的小东西，不起眼地落在汉克的手掌上，再也不是康纳身为仿生人的标记了。

他感到… _如释重负_ 。

“谢谢，”他静静地告诉汉克。“我现在感觉好多了。”

“很好，”汉克倾过身来吻了吻他新愈合的太阳穴。“你还是我的康纳。你只不过是失去了作为夜间光源的小功能而已。”

康纳脸蓝了，害羞地推了汉克一把。

“你想怎么处理掉它？”汉克问道，拇指和食指捏着LED圈，仔细观察着。

“不知道。把它丢掉，或者仍在哪个橱柜里被遗忘掉，我都不介意。”

汉克的表情像是陷入了沉思。他微微笑了一下，将LED放进了自己的口袋。“我肯定能给它找点用处的。”他解释道。

康纳没多在意。

——

“哦，拜托！”克里斯喊叫着，看着康纳又一次扔了个正中靶心，这已经是他今晚第五个了。

“我告诉过你不要和他打赌，”本戏弄地说道，拍了拍他后背。“你永远不听。”克里斯咕哝着将回答闷在啤酒里。

这是个周六，康纳摘除LED已经有一周了，克里斯邀请他们一起出来喝酒。邀请自然而然地囊括了康纳，而他甚至都还没想好怎么告诉克里斯，他尽管很感激这份心意，但他不能喝酒，因此不会是个好酒伴。

然而，被包围在汉克和他的朋友们之间，大笑着，放松地开着玩笑，让康纳感到一股无与伦比的沉甸甸的满足感。他很高兴自己接受了邀请。

他看着汉克用胳膊搂住克里斯的脖子，嬉闹着用指关节在他脑袋顶使劲捣鼓。他叫这个“敲你脑门”。他们经常这么做，汉克几次试着把康纳也拖进去，但没有成功。不过看着他与朋友们之间随性的伙伴友谊让康纳对年长男人生出一股排山倒海的喜爱之情，让他无法呼吸。

好吧，他承认这个比满足感更胜一筹。

“我想，”康纳半开着玩笑抱歉地说，“这意味着你欠我四十美元。”

“下一轮你请！”本高兴地说。

“啊，我得撤了，”汉克遗憾地说。“我不像以前那么年轻了，而且我可不想让康纳把我的老屁股拖回家。”

“我永远愿意做与你的屁股有关的一切事情，副队长。”

三个人类全被酒水给呛了。

是的，康纳满足得很。

——

他俩离开酒吧，绕了点远路走回家；十五分钟的路程让他们可以步行穿过一个小公园，这里存放了康纳珍爱的一些记忆。树木在月光下被染成银色，星星似乎比以往也更加闪亮。康纳环着汉克的手臂，深深地呼吸着仲夏夜晚芬芳的空气和熠熠的星光。

“你真美，”汉克酒后开始松舌头了。康纳羞得蓝了脸。

“你也许比想象中醉得厉害，”康纳戏谑道。“你现在变轻量级了啊，副队长，这很有趣。”

汉克咕哝着，轻轻捏了一把康纳的胳膊。“别冲老年人耍贫嘴，康儿。也就 _你_ 能把我的头衔叫成爱称。”

“你想让我叫你别的什么吗？这方面我的知识很渊博，我敢肯定我能找到别的词，”康纳建议道。“宝贝？甜心？蜜糖？小南瓜？”

汉克大声哼唧。“我投降。副队长就行了。你个机灵鬼。”

他们缓慢地停在一个长椅边，汉克借口头晕一屁股坐了上去。康纳坐在他身边，懊悔着没能让汉克在离开酒吧时多喝点水。寒冷的空气会容易让喝了酒的汉克头脑发晕。康纳现在早就该对此烂熟于心了。

“你知道我爱你，对吗，康纳？”

这话虽动听悦耳却很出乎意料。“我知道，汉克，是的。”

“我对你说的够多吗？”

汉克并不怎么公开秀恩爱。只当有必要时，只有他们俩，或者当康纳被案子压得不堪重负…

“够，”康纳安慰着他。“而我也爱你。”

“天知道为什么，”汉克笑着说道，不过那种自嘲自卑早已没有了。在他们过去八个月的相处之中，康纳不知怎的，成功地将这些消极的因素从汉克身体里 _爱_ 了出去。过去他似乎总会纠结于自己的外表，而现在的他已重拾了一些当年的风采。康纳知道他可以的，他只是…推波助澜了一下。

“我知道，”康纳说着，把脑袋靠在汉克肩膀上，从而可以舒服地看天上的星星。“你也知道，无论你多喜欢假装不知道。”

“是啊，我知道。”汉克叹了口气，在大衣口袋里摸索着什么。如果他又想点香烟了，康纳绝对会一把从他嘴里打出去，说到做到。

汉克从他身边挪开，康纳直起身，皱着眉—— _没有_ 嘟着嘴——不满于拉开的距离。汉克稍微转过了点身子，面对着他，心率危险地飙升。

“你还好吗，汉克？”康纳小心地问道。

“嗯，嗯，”汉克嘟囔着。“可能要犯心脏病了，不过这不是我最担心的。”

康纳紧张地向他伸出手。“汉克，你需要——”

“我 _好_ 着呢，康儿，别唠叨我了。”汉克冲康纳温和柔软地微笑着，这蹩脚的笑容只为康纳一人所见，溢满了爱。康纳自己的合成心脏见此情景也开始砰砰加速。

“我永远都不想失去你，”汉克说，声音沙哑，透着温柔的真诚。“你…你将我从一个漆黑的深渊带了回来，康纳。当你在我身边，一切悲伤，愤怒和痛苦似乎都离我而去了，而我再也不想回到那里去了。”

“汉克…”康纳感动不已。

“我爱你，我爱你那傻缺的脸，你那蠢萌的微笑，还有你刁钻的态度。我爱你的一切，我爱你成长为今时今日的你，我爱你未来将会成为的你。这…这让我害怕的不能自已，康纳，这样爱着一个人。这意味着我将面临更多失去。”

“你永远不会失去我的，汉克，”康纳发誓，声音哽咽，眼角刺痛。“我会与你在一起，直到海枯石烂，星辰陨灭。”

“上帝，”汉克呼哧地笑着。“我本来还准备好了一番演讲，练习了好几周，你可好脱口而出就是这样该死的话。真该死。”

他一只手执起康纳的手，将它带到嘴边，嘴唇温柔地拂过他的指关节。他的呼吸很温暖。康纳的皮肤微微刺痛着。

“康纳，”汉克低声说着，那声康纳的名字饱含爱意，如爱抚般流过康纳全身。他另一只手里拿着什么东西。当他注意到那是什么的时候，视野变得一片模糊。那是个小巧的天鹅绒盒。康纳能看到那柔软细腻的纤维上面有从汉克口袋里带出来的细小丝线。

汉克灵巧地用拇指掀开盖子，展露出一个平实的钛金属环。上面的边缘点缀了一丝柔亮的蓝色，与康纳的LED灯一样。

这 _就是_ 他的LED。他突然间意识到。被融化重铸成了这样一个精美的首饰。汉克很显然专门定制了这件。什么时候做的他不太能立刻想到。而关于为何，那就…

“你觉得怎样，康纳？”汉克的声音明显发着颤。“想要跟我这个暴脾气老头一起共度余生吗？”

**错误。**

**检测到系统异常。**

**中央处理器温度过高。**

**Thirium泵检测异常。**

**人工肺功能衰竭。**

**请联系模控生命注册技师即刻进行检修。**

“我。”康纳说。

“嫁给我。”汉克说。

颤抖的双手握住另一双颤抖的双手，康纳发出了一声毋庸置疑，意思为“好”的嚎啕，泪水沾湿了他的脸颊，汉克将指环戴到了他的左无名指之上。它在他过热的皮肤上感觉很凉爽，不知怎地他觉得自己的合成心脏对于他的胸腔而言巨大得难以容纳。

——

之后的夜晚言语寥寥。

汉克终于打开了前门把他俩拖进了屋，一边的康纳专心致志地脱两人的外套，好像把这个男人剥的不着寸缕躺在床上的指令逾越了他的每一条代码。汉克似乎不怎么在意，手指紧紧攥着康纳的衬衫。他们跌跌撞撞地走向卧室，走几步就停下将对方压在墙上将对方的嘴据为己有。

相扑朝他俩瞅了一眼，又趴回去睡了。

一进卧室，康纳就把汉克推倒在床垫上，爬到上面，双腿架在汉克臀部两侧。他几乎将自己的衬衫全扯了下来，扔到房间里某个地方，把他俩都不太关心的什么东西撞到了地板上。汉克的手立刻抚上了他的皮肤，温暖，粗糙的手掌沿着康纳的肋骨向上，越过他的前胸，扫过他的乳头。

康纳呻吟着，拱起背，挺动着胯部，扯着汉克的腰带直到松脱，开始解开碍事的牛仔裤。汉克抬起上身将自己的衬衣也全部脱下来，康纳扭动着从自己的牛仔裤里钻了出来，整个过程竟然都没有离开汉克的大腿。

“康纳，我 _求求你_ 穿上内裤——”

康纳用一吻堵住了他的嘴，双手捧着汉克的脸，热情地舔进他的嘴里。汉克尝起来是啤酒和尼古丁和所有构成 _汉克_ 的美味化合物，它们化作一阵汹涌的信息流涌过康纳极速运转的感受器。他硬的发烫，温度警报从他眼前闪过，欲火席卷全身，但上帝啊他可停不下来。

笨拙的几番动作之后汉克也彻底脱光了，他直起身来想把他俩翻过来，但康纳一只手抵在他胸前制止了他，银色的指环在窗外街灯的照应下闪闪发亮。冰蓝色的眼睛对上暖棕色的眸子，康纳摇了摇头，邪魅一笑。

“我想在上面，”他说。汉克呻吟着投了降。

康纳挪动了一个内部开关，将自己的内部清洁系统重新定位，伸到后面将两根手指滑进现已湿滑的穴口，发出一声黏腻的呻吟。

汉克的手指紧紧抓着他的大腿，瞳孔翕张至最大，他盯着康纳，看着他操自己的手指。这虽没必要，他可以立刻让汉克进来，但他从不想放弃任何表演的机会。因为这会让汉克更深，更重地干他。

康纳颤抖着把手指滑出来，跪在汉克又粗又硬的柱头上，康纳确定如果他能分泌唾液他早就口水直流了。他缓慢地将自己落下去，挤压着他穴口的粗钝头部拉扯出喉咙深处的一声浪叫。牙齿咬着下唇，康纳沉到底，颤抖地呜咽着，将汉克的整根没入，驱走了那阵阵空虚的感觉。

汉克发出低沉绵长的吼声，电流簌簌窜过康纳的脊柱。他永远也要不够，这被彻底填满的感觉，炽热，沉甸甸地在他腹中聚集，汉克的一部分在他体内律动。康纳试探着动了动，开始更大幅度地动作，随着汉克阴茎上的静脉和虬起刮擦着他的穴口发出声声呜咽。

“康纳”，汉克呻吟着，双手向上滑到他的腰部。他脸色通红，心跳急速鼓动着，康纳能从体内直接感觉到他脉搏的律动。他看上去如此之美，炽烈的欲望让康纳不再呼吸。

康纳挺动着，屁股斜向上直到汉克几乎整根拔出又落下，重新吞入，体内的摩擦引起的滑腻感让他的视野开始出现电磁干扰波纹。他全身的感受器都在哼鸣运转着将信号传导着流过康纳整个早已过热的躯体。汉克在他身下喘着气，发出一连串破碎的咒骂，以及康纳的名字。

“汉克，”康纳哭喊着，碾着胯部让汉克的阴茎进入到更深的地方。“汉克，我不行了——简直太棒了，汉克——”

“我接着你，”汉克咕哝着，指甲美妙地陷入康纳大腿处的皮肤中。“没事的，你有我呢，操——”

“废了我，汉克——”

汉克咆哮着用力向上挺动，随着一声绵长的浪叫康纳弓起身，紧紧地撞向汉克，以他仅剩的还能运转的一点脑回路追寻着那强烈的巅峰边缘的感觉。他的阴茎在他们身体之间硬挺着，柱口流出浅蓝色的液体，滴落在汉克的肚皮上，让他欲仙欲死。

康纳喘着气，扭动着，吟叫着，弓着身，在汉克的阴茎上操着，急切地搜寻着释放。汉克知道，汉克 _永远_ 知道他什么时候快到了，他伸手握住康纳孤独的阴茎，将浅蓝色的前液涂满整个柱体，撸动着，顺带使劲挺动了一下。他的阴茎插得极深，头部撞击在那片不该是这种感觉但没办法的感受域上，让康纳彻底发出了一声嚎啕，快感在他的电子回路里高歌猛进，从他嘴里逼出一阵阵呐喊，让他彻底射在了汉克的肚子和胸前。

这太火辣了，简直一团糟，操，简直完美，康纳爱死了，磕磕绊绊地吐出汉克的名字。另一边随着几下顿错汉克也在他体内彻底到站，发出一声粗重的叹息，将他填满，将他摧毁，让他无法呼吸。他软绵绵地滑到汉克怀里，俯身向前，将脸埋在汉克脖子里，thirium剧烈地在他的生物组件里搏动。

“操，”汉克喘着气，手指梳着康纳的头发。“你还好吗，康儿？”

康纳的回答是一声微弱的咕哝。他把脸往汉克脖子里蹭，汉克的胡须挠着康纳的耳朵。

“爱你，”汉克温柔地低语。

“爱你，”康纳也小声回答。

他手指上的戒指在黑暗中发出柔和的光。

 _这个_ ，康纳想， _这才是活着的意义。_

 

\-----------------------------------------------

汉克：侬是我的一切，侬救了我的命我不想失去你

康纳：你好弯汉克

汉克：

汉克：

汉克：咱他妈已经约了八个月的会——

 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 译者决定继续放飞自我。肉翻译的好挫请见谅:P 欢迎大家多去原文踩踩。


End file.
